Genetic material is prepared from cultured cells in the form of DNA, chromatin, and isolated metaphase chromosomes, and investigated from the following standpoints: (1) the enrichment of selected fractions (e.g., template-active euchromatin, specific chromosomes); (2) the uptake and early fate of such material in cultured recipient cells; and (3) its ability to be established and expressed in recipient cells of appropriate genotype.